Vibeda
this is a character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking her, thank you she / they • lesbian • magician • female overview A strange being of this vast world, with dark scales, truly a rare occurrence. Dark purples and blacks ripple as though the scales contained that of an enraged storm, covering the face and down the neck. Upon them, you may notice the faint highlights of black stripes of paint banding the neck and throughout the body. This is Vibeda, while most know them as a street magician, robes of black covering the uppermost of their cat-like body, they are a true delight. The body itself can be considered a whole different matter than their long neck and snout, softened, large eyes like an owl's. Colliding with the darker colorations, their body remains purplish blues and dark neon purples, sparkling like lightning in a thunderstorm. Staining upon their scales, as though raindrops clinging onto glass, small splatters of darker colors may attempt to blot out the lighter. While blacks round the edges of their scales, deep purples splatter and flow lazily across their body, as though dripping water off a leaf. With a cheerful bounce to their stride, black talons hitting water-soaked pavement, the eyes can be a noticeable description of their appearance, the right side staying a neon-licked jade while the left remains magenta. Lustrous, perhaps for they seem to glow in certain lightings, round, fathomless pupils are followed by a rather narrow head. Soft horns, curving up and down protrude from the back, polished and perfectly clean, smooth to touch and reflective to some extent. A smell wavers in the air around them, like dew, smoke and freshly water grass, while not pleasant to some, this is their natural perfume, something most can stand. Softly curved smiles, some nervous others happy, yet no matter what a smile crosses their snout, across their wet head, yet not appearing a big, toothy grin, rather something pleasant in the city they roam. Thinly curved spines, a fine hue of ebony remains as posts of a large, floppy sail, utterly glorious in the right lighting. Whorls of purplish blues and blacks bubble with the continuous supply of neon purple and black stripes painted on like seaweed within a dark sea. Seemingly, the stripes band in a repetitive pattern in between each spine and then starting to edge across their scales their snake-like scales. The tail slides behind them, long and black with slight highlights of neon or jade greens, like that of their right eye, remaining near the underbelly and tips of each scale. A curvy, neck and stream-lined back, this follows through with the tail, long and slender with a bendy twist to it, this follows through with their limbs as well. The sail is seemingly one of the biggest parts of them, following their large wings, gained through SkyWing genes, membranes with the same strange sea coloration with a clearation of the stripes. This is instead replaced with small, pinprick silvery scales to be seen as stars nearing the edges of the undersides. While typically shifting their weight from one paw to the other, it seems they lack that much posture, although it may count for notice that they have rounded shoulders, kindly eyes and wings folded neatly to their sides. No, they don't wear glasses, or skirts or for that matter that much clothing, the only thing you may of course notice upon Vibeda's body is that of their black capes and robes they've stored with them for most of their dragonethood and with that a small black and white wand. With that, large, sharp ears, perked upon their head as though they are but wearing them, the colorations remain an abyssal purple while the insides,,, the deepest of blacks to be seen. What can be said is they're a noticeable dragonet upon the water-slick streets, a stocky yet wiry build, with slim curves, they can be referred to as a large, dark cat or tiger, slinking in shadows and basking in neon lights. Not really seen that much, their tongue can be referred to as black, yet hints of dark rose can be seen in the back, yet that can't be seen by the normal eye. The legs, while long and curvy, have colorations of, what some may say unimportance, yet there is space to mention it here, they remain black, nimble and banded with lighter colorations of tiger stripes painted upon them, curved talons, while not long are sharp, remain a hard hue of ebony similarly with the spines webbing the sail. These do not remain webbed, rather just sharp and certainly the only menacing part of them, for they mostly remain happy in both coloration and physical emotion and therefore have no use for sharp objects. Well built can be a way to describe them, or in fact their entire body, but the unique thing about their paws are the undersides, soft, black pads of flesh cover them, making travel easier and less painful. Yet it's strange to imagine a dragon having paw pads like that of a cat or dog, but what can be said? It makes them special and strange whether it be their appearance or personality traits. What there is to be said about their personality can be put straightforward, most consider them utterly strange, insane, crazy, someone not a single being could believe. Well, those descriptions are moderately true, being that of someone who believes in the supernatural, most would just assume they got caught up too much in the fantasy world to tell what's real from what's not. Having said that, they're known for their love of magic tricks and illusions, it being a rather common hobby of theirs, to take their part in amusing the crowd with the typical handkerchief disappearing act. From what has been written, you could assume there's much more to the tribrid than just madness, rather they are considerably upbeat, optimistic and generally kind to that of others, yes they are considerably strange and altogether weird, but they have what matters most, a will, a voice, a mind. * just your typical crazy dragon,,, no one believes much of her * loves illusions and altogether magic yet,,, she doesn't believe in animus magic,,, rather she calls it fake * head over talons clumsy,,, could probably trip on everything if that was possible,,, hates uneven ground really * spunky, weird and optimistic,,, although very strange * absent-minded,,, clueless and completely forgetful,,,, kinda a typical floof,,, while she acts happy, cheerful and chill on the outside she's,,,, not very happy on the inside * terrible self-esteem,,, but she does have some confidence that she'll do the right thing, that's what's needed for magic tricks,,, confidence,,, * likes listening to rain,,, it calms her down,,, have to mention she's really emotional and,,,, has mood swings,,, tries very hard to hide her true emotions and is,,, very good at it * has,,, bipolar,,, while usually upbeat and cheerful most of the time,,, singing songs and amusing the crowds,,, she'll sometimes swing into a deep sorrow,,, not exactly "depression" but she just gets really mopey,,, and sad and very, very,,, unlike herself * is a little too hard on herself sometimes,,, strives to do the best but is confident in failure,,, is used to being insulted or rude comments,,, typically just ignores them and continues in her cheerful ways * that one dragon who has at least one thing to worry about,,, can be gullible too,,, could most-likely believe anything that doesn't include animus magic,,, then she is fully convinced it's false ** because in her world,,, animus magic isn't a thing,,, never has, never will be,,, anything against that opinion is automatically wrong * pretty good at starting conversations,,, talks a bit too much and when she swings into being sad,,, she just can't start conversations with anyone,,, so she's kinda just has a mixed personality really * honestly,,, feels alone and unloved in this world,,, doesn't really think anyone cares about her so she just,,, wanders alone,,, of course she only feels truly contended around shima,,, because she cares,,, this used to be the case around black tiger too * tries to show her true colors but finds herself too,,, negative about herself to show any bad parts,,, so she shows false emotions of happiness,,, believes no one wants to hear all the bad things about life,,, so she sticks to the positive ** although wouldn't necessarily call her an optimist,,, she's got alotta negative thoughts in her mind,,, yet seemingly only about herself * born to an arrogant and snobby banker and a soft-spoken cafe owner, although father didn't really want a child. * work in progress. * favorite word to ever say is,,, most likely the word "wonky," literally says it a couple hundred times a day and will write it on,,, any writable surface * prefers demigirl pronouns with a preference to they / them, the reasons behind this is unknown but she does what she likes with her pronouns * text * text * text for relationships, please roleplay beforehand [[Shima|'s h i m a']] super positive Their soulmate, the light of their life, love interest, what else could possibly be said? Vibeda has always loved her from the day they met onstage during one of their many performances, she's a kindred spirit and if anything, they love her a lot. It's beyond words how much their love spreads, she's always been there for them during the worst of days and it always sends a smile upon their snout seeing her wonderful, joyous expression when she makes them feel better. In other words, Vibeda loves Shima with all their heart and is willing to do anything to protect her from any harm, they always try to encourage her to not be too hard on herself if they fail and she always comforts them during depression. To them, the tribrid is the best thing that has ever happened to them, and is willing to do anything in their power to keep it that way, honestly, she's so easy to relate to and fun to have around, often times, they look at her studies of the stars and enjoys the time they spend drinking tea together. Of anyone they'd want to spend to rest of their life with, it would be with Shima, the love of their life, the one they get along with so well, their like connecting puzzle pieces in the giant jigsaw of life. Whenever bad days strike, Vibeda tries their best to cheer her up with a nice walk through the city or cleverly made magic tricks, just being there with her until she feels better, that's what she always does for them. b l a c k t i g e r very positive had adored her mother, she was seemingly the only dragon out there she believed actually cared about her, typically they got together at cafes and talked about life's greatest mysteries. she was,,, the one who sparked vebeda's interest in magic ever since she gave her an old book of magic tricks and a starting kit. that is however before she died in an accident that occured,,, solarain was the only one who came out alive. she never really knew what happened to her mother, so she'd set out to learn the truth,,, about everything,,, never really found it. always considered black tiger a bit mysterious about the actions she did in the middle of the night and no matter how many times she questioned her,,, she never got an answer just a riddle. but altogether she did love her and enjoyed spending her time away from her father, wished she knew her a bit better for she only got a few years of her life spent with her before her unfortunate fate. s o l a r a i n negative / positive text n a m e relation text Aesthetic design ideas.jpg|inspiration for design. Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonets